superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Men in Black: The Series: The Alpha Syndrome Credits (1997)
Developed by Duane Capizzi Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis Co-Executive Producer Jeff Kline Producers Frank Paur Duane Capizzi Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Character Designed by Miguelanko Prado Written by Alexx Van Dyne Directed by Michael Goguen Executive Producers Walter F. Parkes Laurie MacDonald Starring Keith Diamond Jennifer Lien Charles Napier Ed O'Ross Additional Voices Pat Fraley John Mariano Pat Pinney Tony Shalhoub David Warner Production Manager Margaret M. Dean Associate Producer Luke Wasserman Original Music by Jim Latham Art Director Alex Stevens Character Designers Lynell Forestall Matthew Thompson Background Designers Eric Canete Ronald Catiggay Andy Chung Herb Hazelton Prop Design Damon Moran Norm Ryang Steve Swaja Color Director Andrew Brandou Color Design Supervisor Kevin Hanley Color Stylists Antonio Gonella Kersti Lyons Carlos Ramirez Edmund Garcia Steven J. Knezevich Character Color Stylist Cindy Carrington Scanner Ricardo Hernandez Storyboard Artists Bradley C. Rader Dave Simons Bob Taylor Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Don Cameron David Chlystek Tomm Coker Charles Drost Lynell Forestall Jennifer Graves Dave Hoover Patrick Kochakji Carlos Lamos Eddie Lin Eric Lusk David Manners Kwang Min Kim Tony Salmons Jennifer Sawyer Jon Suzuki Michael Swanigan Production Supervisor Treasure Dawn Rawson Art Coordinator David Slack Production Assistants Alice Alonzo Gigi Barbes Phil Crain Clay Gosnay Dick Grunert Paul N. Sager Asst. to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Asst. to Mr. Raynis Michael Nobori Coordinating Producer Ping Warner Consulting Animation Co-Producer Joel T. Kuwahara Animatic Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Amimatic Production Coordinator Amie Lim Animatic Editors Dustin Foster Jhoanne Reyes Sandra Shibuya Animatic Assistant Editors Brooke Bollero Kirstie Cano Diane Faro Cindy Hahn Jeff Hanlon Eric Hayden Jan Hirota Cece Mak Animatic Assistants Sarah Bueno Luis Montenegro Track Reading Slightly Off-Track Supervising Timing Director Michel Lyman Timing Directors Rich Collado Aaron Crippen Zeon Da Vush Jeff Hall Richard Gasparian John Kafka Randy Ludensky Fred Miller Bob Nesler David Teague Dialogue Coders Peter Aries Rex Faraday Kim Truong Special Effects Timing Director Kris Sherwood Supervising Checker Sandi Hathcock Checkers Duff Armour Rita Dourmar Mark Jetmir Lori Matthews Gloria Palter Dialogue Director Susan Blu Talent Coordinator Carl Deo Recorded at Screenmusic Studios Recording Engineer Ernie Sheesley Script Coordinator Risa Liebster Supervising Editor Bruce W. Cathcart Editor Eytan Sternberg Assistant Editor Darryl Johnson Post Production Supervisor A.J. Ullman Post Production Services Provided by Metropolitan Entertainment Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editor Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robert Poole II Foley Artists Phyllis Ginter Monette Holderer Foley Recordists Kris Daly Lenise Bent Re-Recording Mixers Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown "Men in Black" Song Written by Will Smith Patrice Rushen Terry McFadden Fred Washington Overseas Production by Koko Enterprises Company, Ltd. Supervisor Toshi Hiruma Director Seungik Lee Layout Jaewoo Kim Key Animation Byoungkwon Choi Gisuk Chooi Byoungsahn Park Final Checking Sunghyoun Park Background Haekyoung Koak Hyounsoo Kim Camera Sunghyoun Park Main Title Director Richard Raynis Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Miguelanxo Prado Animatics Maragret Y. Hou Roger Injarusorn Joel T. Kuwahara Color Design Supervisor Kevin Hanely Timing Director Michel Lyman Animation Mook Co., Ltd. Digital Ink & Paint Virtualmagic USA, Inc. Music Created by Jim Latham This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. The Characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, characters, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1997 Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions/Amblin Entertainment Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Visit us online @www.meninblack.com Columbia Tristar Television Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Adelaide Productions Category:Columbia Tristar Television Category:Kids WB! Category:Sony Pictures Television